Jamko 10x03
by amaroesm0217
Summary: Just a little one shot. Enjoy!
1. 10x03

"You look ready to get back to the house" Witten said with a smile. They only had a few minutes left on their shift.

"Yep, it's been a long tour. I'm ready to go home and relax" Eddie replied.

"That and I'm sure you're more than ready to see Jamie at change of tour." Eddie gave her a side eye and smiled.

"That too."

She had been on midnights for awhile. They would usually catch each other at change of tour or when either of them would get back to their apartment early enough so they could have a few minutes together before the other left.

"How is that though?" Witten asked.

"How is what?" Eddie replied.

"You guys working different shifts? I know must be hard not getting to spend that much time together especially since you guys are newlyweds. I think you spend more time with me than with him!"

Eddie laughed. "I mean... it is hard. If I could spend every minute with him then I would. We honestly make the best of it with whatever time we do have together."

"I hear you. I bet you're glad we have next weekend off. Does he have it off?"

"Yes! I don't know how it worked out that way but I'm glad it did. We're going off somewhere but he won't tell me where."

"Well, wherever you go, I hope you have a great time."

"Thank you" Eddie replied with a smile.

A couple of minutes later, they pulled up to the house. Eddie got out and looked around a little disappointed that Jamie wasn't there yet. Her and Rachel got dressed and then signed out.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night partner." Rachel said as they walked down the stairs. "Where'd you park?"

"In front of the donut shop because of the construction. Maybe this means I should get a donut before I go home."

"Maybe it does!" she replied. "Be safe!"

"You too!"

As Eddie was approaching her car, she saw a familiar figure leaning on the hood. She smiled. Her husband. The man who could annoy her to no end but she loved him so dang much. He made her feel a way that no other man ever had. Even though the scariest day of her life was the Sorrento shooting, in a weird way she was glad it happened because they would never be where they are now.

"Hey you" Jamie said with a wide smile as she approached him.

"Hi" she replied softly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you last night. Well... I miss you every night" he whispered into her hair.

"Me too" she replied as she hugged him tighter. "I can't wait for next weekend. Where are we going again?" she asked hoping he would give it up.

"We are going... to somewhere that you'll find out about next weekend."

"Damn!" She laughed and pushed him away. He just smiled and pulled her back in for another hug.

"Be safe out there today, okay?" she said.

"I will." He leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"See you later." He took her bags and put them in the car then held the door open for her.

"One more thing" he said. He unzipped his bag and pulled out a donut with one of her favorite juices.

She smiled happily and took it from him. "I knew you loved me!" she said jokingly.

"I really do" he replied. "Be safe getting home."

"I will." He smiled as he watched her pull away from the curb.

...

_EPISODE THOUGHTS: It was a little weird not seeing them have any scenes together outside of family dinner. I think it's because we were spoiled (especially in 10x02) with the sweet moments they had (besides that disagreement). I really enjoyed seeing them having their separate work identities. Eddie and Witten get along well and I feel like Jamie has really settled into his role as Sargent. He seems very comfortable and it's nice to see him working the streets and not confined in the precinct like he was most of last season. I'm glad that they made use of both of them and they both had their own storyline instead of confining one of them to family dinner for the episode. I'm sure they won't keep our favorite couple separated for too much longer._

_10x04 "Another Look" next week! _


	2. 2

A week later:

"Babe?" Jamie sat down on the side of the bed shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hm?" she replied.

"You gonna wake up for me now?"

"If you tell me where we're going?"

"Well what would be the fun in that? I want to see your face when we get there."

"Fine" she said as she opened one eye to look at him. "How long is it from here?"

"If we leave now," he said looking at his watch, "Three hours and forty- two minutes. But since you're still in bed and by the time you actually get ready, let's make it about 4 hours."

Eddie grabbed a pillow and whacked him across the head with it. "Wiseass. Be lucky that you're kind of cute and that I sort of like you."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'll take it!" He tilted up her chin and gave her a kiss. "Love you Janko. We'll stop for breakfast on the way."

He stepped out of the bedroom to let Eddie get ready.

...

"How'd you find that place? That breakfast was so good!" Eddie said happily when they got in the car.

"I got a few recommendations from the guys back at the precinct. I knew you'd love it."

"I definitely did. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "How much longer do we have until we get there?"

"About two and half hours left." They had gotten a bit of a late start from their apartment. Eddie had taken quite a bit to get ready and they hit traffic on their way out of the city. He didn't mind it though. He had really been missing his wife so having her talk a mile a minute in the car through traffic made it way more bearable.

"Good. Don't blame me if I fall asleep. I feel all those carbs hitting me."

He gave a soft chuckle. "I'll understand."

She leaned back and looked over at him with a small smile. "Thank you for doing this Jamie. I've really been missing you."

"Me too." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "This is the most time we've spent together since our honeymoon."

"Yeah" she replied a little sadly. "The most time we've had since we've started working has maybe been a few minutes in between tours. I miss working days."

"Don't get mad at me for saying this. It's fine with me if you want to go to another house. I just want you to do what makes you happy. If you don't feel like midnights are working out, it's alright to transfer."

It was a tense minute (for Jamie) before Eddie spoke up.

"I won't lie. I have thought about it but I love working with Rachel and having you in the same house just gives me some piece of mind, you know? Even though we don't work the same shift. Talk to me in a few more weeks to see where my mind is at on it. Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Alright" he replied as he squeezed her hand. "Go to sleep babe. We still have awhile."

She turned over and faced the window already drifting off. He grabbed his jacket from the backseat and draped it over her for the rest of the drive.

...

"Eddie?" he said shaking her shoulder like it had that morning. "We're here."

She looked at him and let out a big yawn. "That food really hit me. How long was I out?"

"You were out long enough for me to go check is in and to go put our bags in the room. Come on."

He jogged over to her side to help her out. She looked around in awe.

"Jamie, this is so beautiful. How in the world did you find this place?"

"A lot of late night google searches while you were at work." She threw her head back and laughed. "We're in Chestertown and right on Friends Lake. Let's go inside."

They walked in and headed to their room. Jamie got a kick of watching Eddie look around their room. He was more than ready to spend two luxurious days making up for lost time with his wife. Originally, his weekend off was supposed to be the week after Eddie's but he convinced another Sergeant to switch with him. He hated seeing her sad face every time they had to say goodbye before a tour. They tried to make the best of the few precious minutes they'd be able to get together but of course it wasn't enough for him and certainly not for her either.

He snapped out of his daze to find Eddie on the balcony of their room looking at the lake. He walked out and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What're you thinking about?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Our honeymoon" she replied.

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"Just the amount of memories we made there." She turned around and wrapped around her arms around his neck. "I never told you but I realized that it was our honeymoon was our first trip away together. You remember how many times we tried to go away before the wedding but work always got in the way. I realized that I never thanked you for all the effort you put into that trip."

"Yes you did. Plenty of times there and when we got back" he replied with a wink.

"Anyways!" she said with a chuckle. "I just really wanted to say thank you. I've haven't been this happy in a really long time. You've made me the happiest that I've ever been."

He leaned in and kissed her. "And I hope it stays that way" he whispered against her mouth. "I love you so damn much. Once you came in my life, I knew I had to keep you there one way or another."

"Even though it took you five years?"

"Of course, you have to throw that in when you can!" he replied with a laugh.

"Come on." She pulled him back towards the room by his collar. "We have sometime before dinner. Let me give you a token of my appreciation for this trip."

"If you insist!" He smirked and shut the door behind them.

...

_I wasn't planning on adding anything to this fic but I got some inspiration. Please review and enjoy! _


End file.
